


Ready to fight

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Drama, Betrayal, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Даниэла встречала Марка с тренировок горячим вкусным ужином, а Марк задерживался на полчаса, изменяя ей на заднем сидении их общего автомобиля.
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 2





	Ready to fight

Фраза, неосторожно брошенная Даниэлой, острым лезвием впивается куда-то под левую лопатку, а если бы Марк сидел, повернувшись спиной, то проткнула бы сердце или сонную артерию, и смерть была бы мгновенной. Но вместо того чтобы осесть на пол бесформенной кучей, Марк сидит прямо, будто проглотил столь любимую им штангу, безропотно слушает, как затихают шаги его теперь уже бывшей девушки — стук каблуков по каменной подъездной дорожке и шорох колесиков чемодана, который они всего месяц назад выбирали вместе, чтобы после Рождества полететь отдыхать. Теперь же у Даниэлы есть чемодан, а у Марка — два билета на самолет до Ланзароте.

У него есть «Ты готов бросить все?», огненными буквами алеющее прямо в лучах заходящего солнца, окрасившего облака в цвет крови. Раньше бы Марк залюбовался необычно красивым небом, но сейчас сил едва хватает, чтобы дойти до кресла и все так же прямо опуститься на мягкое сидение, утопая ногами в светло-бежевом ковре, который тоже выбирала Даниэла. В доме к стольким вещам приложена ее рука, что Марк смело может сказать, что его жизнь тоже выбрала она, ведь когда он попытался сделать что-то самостоятельно, все посыпалось, как карточный домик неудачливого фокусника.

Даниэла хотела светлый пол — Марк согласился. Даниэла заказала огромное окно во всю стену, выходящее прямо в их неказистый сад — Марк молча отсчитал деньги. Она покупала мебель, выбирала лежаки для бассейна, дергала дизайнеров для каждого мелкого уточнения, притащила из отпуска какие-то редкие кусты, которые разрослись до невероятных размеров, и Марку приходилось раз в неделю стричь этих лохматых зеленых гадов, рискуя разодрать руки о шипастые ветки.

Тер Штеген с ней не спорил, никогда.

Потому что когда Даниэла покупала огромный кожаный диван, Марк ехал на своей машине на другой конец Барселоны, чтобы пропасть из мира на три часа. Когда она ждала дома доставку стола, заказанного из чертового Лондона, Марк цеплялся руками за чужую скользкую от пота шею. Даниэла висела на телефоне, обсуждая новый кухонный гарнитур, а Марк сочинял дурацкие сопливые четверостишия, которые сразу же после отправки исчезали из его телефона. Даниэла встречала Марка с тренировок горячим вкусным ужином, а Марк задерживался на полчаса, изменяя ей на заднем сидении их общего автомобиля.  
Даниэла поехала за ним в другую страну, а он… Он просто урод.

_— Сколько это уже длится? — в третий раз спрашивает Даниэла. Она не кричит, не бьет посуду, только внимательно смотрит Марку в лицо, к которому намертво прилипло выражение раскаяния. Она ждет хоть какого-нибудь ответа, пусть даже нескольких бессвязных слов, но только не тишины, в которой Марк прячет все то, что не может высказать вслух, пусть даже он сам начал этот разговор._

_— Просто скажи, сколько? Марк, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Марк… — Даниэла вдруг накрывает ладонью его сложенные в замок руки и тер Штегена прошивает насквозь — от прикосновения, от холода ее пальцев, от своей вины._

_— Почти полгода, — шепчет он, не поднимая глаз. Даниэла сначала тяжело вздыхает, как и нужно делать после таких душераздирающих признаний, а потом всхлипывает — по-детски, с каким-то подвыванием. Она начинает плакать, отворачивается и уходит к окну — тому самому, которое выбрала. А Марк так и сидит, уставившись на свои руки, даже не пытается подойти к Дани и попробовать ее успокоить. Ему самому впору заплакать, шарахнуть кулаком по столу, чтобы боль отрезвила, объяснила, зачем он натворил столько дерьма, но нет. Проще сидеть и сверлить глазами пространство._

_— Скажи мне ее имя, — сквозь слезы просит Даниэла, — просто скажи… Черт… — Марк открывает рот, чтобы произнести четыре заветные буквы, но она вдруг останавливает его резким взмахом руки. – Нет, молчи. Я не хочу ничего слышать. Какая разница теперь._

_— Прости, я…_

_— Прости? Ты за что извиняешься — за измены или за то, что признался?_

_— За все, — монотонно бормочет Марк, — прости меня, я урод. Я знаю._

_— Ты не урод, ты просто… — Даниэла в отчаянии запускает пальцы в волосы, растрепывая идеально уложенную прическу. Тер Штеген набирается смелости по всем закромам, поднимает голову и видит, что девушка не злится, а скорее обескуражена произошедшим. Она стоит, держась за голову, словно та готова разорваться на части, по щекам текут слезы, тушь уродливыми потеками расчертила покрасневшее лицо._

_— Значит, все настолько далеко зашло, что ты решил признаться, — подытоживает она, глядя на Марка воспаленными глазами. — Это похвально… Господи, я хвалю тебя за измену. Как мы докатились до этого?_

_Марк не знает. Он не понимает, почему рассказал все именно сейчас, почему колкие фразы, тут же поделившие его жизнь на «до» и «после» вырвались сегодня, когда Даниэла в вечернем платье вышла из спальни — они собирались в ресторан, отметить какое-то маловажное календарное событие, вроде три года и сколько-то там месяцев вместе, Дани любила такие даты, они привносили в их жизнь приличную толику романтики. Марк раньше тоже любил, но все изменилось._

_— Ты готов все бросить? — снова спрашивает Дани. — Прямо сейчас? Послать к черту три года ради всего одной интрижки? Ты… — она запинается, — влюбился?_

_«Да, я влюбился, я провалился в это чувство как под лед, меня затянуло и выбраться из этой проруби я не могу», — думает Марк, а вслух произносит:_

_— Я не знаю._

_— Не знаешь… — Дани трет виски, у нее явно начинается мигрень. – Так, я переночую у Хелен. Будь добр, дай мне завтра собрать вещи, съезди куда-нибудь, только не оставайся дома, я тебя очень прошу._

_— Ты меня ненавидишь? — шепчет Марк, съеживаясь на стуле до размеров букашки, его сейчас так же легко раздавить, как клопа._

_— Ненавижу? — переспрашивает Дани уже в дверях. – Нет. Я разочарована, только и всего._

_Она уходит, так прямо держа спину, что Марку кажется, будто они проглотили по куску одной и той же штанги._

— Марк? Что случилось? — дверь открывает встревоженная Ракель с сонной Алтеей на руках. На девушке надета странная большая туника, широченная, как покрывало с дивана. — Проходи, Иван в душе, сейчас спустится. У тебя вид неважный, может, чаю или чего другого?

Марк находит в себе сил только на еле заметный кивок. Ему стыдно, что он приперся в дом к чужой семье почти в полночь, еще и без звонка, всех перепугал своим появлением. Ракель закрывает за ним дверь и отправляет плохо соображающего тер Штегена на кухню.

— Я Алтею уложу и вернусь, чай на столе, — объясняет Ракель. — Тебе точно не нужно ничего покрепче?

— Я за рулем, но за предложение спасибо… Извини за вторжение. 

Девушка отмахивается, улыбаясь.

— Все в порядке, Иван придет, вот и поговорите, я не буду мешать. — Марк кивает Ракель, а проснувшаяся от разговоров Алтея глядит на него почему-то укоризненным взглядом. От этих детских глаз, так похожих на глаза Ивана, в Марке просыпается до сего момента молчащая совесть, тут же набрасывающаяся на его выдержку и старательно поддерживаемое спокойствие. Она молниеносно разрывает оборону, и Марк, сдавшись, закрывает лицо ладонями, пряча от Ракель и ее дочки свой стыд.

Он сидит так несколько минут, слушая бормотание телевизора в гостиной и мерное гудение труб, в которых шумит вода, мысленно отсчитывая секунды, чтобы хоть как-то собрать мысли в кучу.

— Марк? — взволнованный голос Ивана слышится как из космоса. — Ракель сказала… Черт, что случилось?

Тер Штеген отнимает ладони от лица и встречается с Иваном взглядом. На Ракитиче из одежды только серые пижамные штаны, кожа влажно блестит после душа, волосы смешно зачесаны назад, от чего Иван похож на белобрысую версию короля рок-н-ролла.

— Привет, — гнусаво произносит Марк; почему-то нос заложило.

— Привет, — рассеянно повторяет Иван, усаживаясь напротив Марка с чашкой в руках, не сводя с него встревоженного взгляда, — что произошло, ты чего посреди ночи прибежал?

Марк всматривается в лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж — благодаря удачной планировке дверь в детскую видно прямо из кухни, сейчас она закрыта, а из щели между полом и дверью пробивается еле заметный свет ночника.

Ладонь Марка совершает привычный маршрут, пробегая по поверхности стола, и вцепляется в руку Ивана, до этого мирно державшую чашку. Иван тут же вздрагивает, расплескивая чай прямо на плетеную подставку для тарелок.

— Черт, Марк, Ракель может вернуться! — шипит он, но вопреки своим словам не стряхивает руку Марка, а только в ответ сжимает, сильно, показывая этим движением, что он рядом, что готов слушать.

— Даниэла ушла от… меня, — непослушным языком произносит Марк, каменея от ощущений, захлестнувших его с головой — Иван, сидящий напротив, его теплые руки, сбившееся дыхание, знакомый запах геля для душа. Ракитич не произносит ни слова, но сам будто весь превратился в вопросительный знак.

— Я рассказал ей…

Зрачки Ивана расширяются так, что пронзительно синей радужки не видно, он даже перестает дышать.

— Рассказал… что?

— Что я влюблен. Что встретил человека… другого человека. Я не сказал ей, что это ты.

Иван всем телом расслабляется, будто из него разом вынули все кости, растекается по стулу и начинает снова дышать размеренно. Марка коробит такая реакция, он ожидал радости, хоть какой-нибудь, а не…

— И зачем ты это сделал? — уже менее напряженным голосом спрашивает Иван у поникшего Марка. Тер Штеген дергает плечом, вскидывает подбородок, показывая, что он смелый и вполне способен отвечать за свои поступки.

— Устал ее обманывать. Дани хорошая и не заслуживает того, что я с ней сделал, — второе предложение Марк произносит с таким явным намеком, что Иван неловко ерзает на неудобном стуле, отводя глаза.

Тер Штеген в самую больную точку попал своей репликой.

— И к чему ты это все говоришь?

— Я не знаю, — повторяет Марк самую простую фразу, которую можно в этой ситуации произнести. — Помнишь, как в песне: _«руки мои готовы бороться, а не обнимать»._

— Бороться? — голос Ивана звучит будто из могилы. Лицо перестает выражать радость, хорват становится все мрачнее и мрачнее. Марка это пугает, но он не хочет отступать.

— Да. За свое счастье нужно бороться, ты разве не…

Договорить Марк не успевает — на втором этаже хлопает дверь, и Иван тут же вскакивает на ноги, хватает тер Штегена за толстовку и тащит к входным дверям.

Холод ночи мажет по красным щекам Марка, остужая пыл и суматошно бьющееся сердце. Иван захлопывает дверь и кивком отправляет Марка куда-то в сторону качелей в саду.

Идти в темноте по почти незнакомой извилистой дорожке не очень удобно, Марк два раза больно запинается о камни, пока они доходят до большого дерева, к которому привязана детская качель, в темноте похожая на виселицу.

— Марк, я… Да подожди ты! — Иван останавливает порыв Марка — тот тянет к нему руки, собираясь притянуть к себе. — Я так не могу, ты же прекрасно знаешь!

— Тут никого нет, какого черта ты боишься? — вскидывается тер Штеген. — Разве мы не этого хотели? Больше не прятаться? Я свободен, а ты… Ты тоже хотел.

— Хотел, Марк, — почему-то устало говорит Иван. Марк не видит его лица, но готов поклясться, что оно до тошноты виноватое.

— Почему в прошедшем времени?

— Потому что сейчас не время. Я рад, что вы расстались, как бы странно это ни звучало. Но я не могу. Не сейчас.

Не _«по крайней мере, не сейчас»_ , а _«не сейчас»_.

— _«Я стоял за твоей дверью, ждал, что ты покажешь мне, как быть с тобой»_ , — опять цитирует Марк набившую оскомину песню. Когда их отношения только начинались, они заслушали ее до дыр, если так можно выразиться.

— Прекрати, — неожиданно зло обрывает его Иван, — хватит тут… Почему ты решил все за нас двоих? Мы же собирались рассказать вместе.

— Мне надоело, — говорит Марк, проклиная себя за детскую плаксивость в голосе. Иван ненамного старше него, а тер Штеген часто ощущает себя неразумным дитем, но чувства застилают все перед глазами.

— Надоело… — Иван делает шаг, подходя к Марку почти вплотную. — Идиот.

Кому адресовано последнее слово — непонятно, но теперь это неважно — важно лишь то, что Иван целует Марка, собственнически прижимает к себе. Марку вкусно, тепло и невероятно хорошо, земля буквально уходит из-под ног, и невыносимо хочется большего.

— Завтра я приеду, вечером. Скажу Ракель, что тебе плохо, и я подписался на терапевтическую пьянку с брошенным Марком. 

— Говори, что хочешь, — тер Штеген смеется прямо Ивану в пушистые волосы, — тем более, что это почти правда.

Они снова целуются, и Марк забывает обо всем, что произошло за последние несколько часов, мыслями улетая в завтрашний день. На прощание Иван коротко жмет руку Марка своими теплыми пальцами и отпускает его, чинно провожая до ворот. Тер Штеген оглядывается, хитро улыбаясь, и произносит: _«I'm ready to fight»._

Когда машина тер Штегена трогается с места, Иван понимает, что вместе с «Ауди» уехал и здравый смысл, и мозги, и последние крохи адекватности. Он спиной чувствует, что Ракель сейчас смотрит в окно, поглаживая свой заметно округлившийся живот.

Марк, что же ты натворил?


End file.
